


Рождественский нюхлер

by Jero3000



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Нюхлер может быть очень настойчивым. И особенно он не любит, когда от него пытаются что-то спрятать.





	Рождественский нюхлер

Странный, непривычный запах щекотал ноздри. Он пробирался в каждую клеточку тела, будоражил кровь, и от этого шерсть вставала дыбом. Нюхлер прокрался под стеной и заглянул в комнату, которая уже неделю не давала ему покоя. Как назло, там постоянно были либо Ньют, либо Тина, а в те редкие минутки, когда комната пустовала, ее закрывали на большой ключ. Нюхлер уже неделю крутился около комнаты и даже было почти пробрался туда, но был схвачен за хвост самым позорным образом. Ох, он ненавидел, когда Ньют так делал, когда хватал его за маленький, пушистый хвостик — между прочим, гордость любого уважающего себя нюхлера наравне с сумкой на животе! Так вот, он был позорно схвачен за хвост и выставлен за дверь. И даже бусинка, которую он часом позже утащил у Тины, не способна была его обрадовать. За той дверью творилось что-то очень важное, и нюхлеру непременно надо было в этом поучаствовать. Он умел быть настойчивым, когда хотел.

И вот теперь он проскользнул в комнату и с замиранием сердца уставился на Нее. Посреди комнаты стояла огромная ель. Это было самое необычное из всех необычных деревьев, которые он только видел в жизни. Оно блестело, переливалось всеми цветами. Ветви были опутаны чем-то блестящим, какими-то ленточками, на которых плясали искры. Разноцветный блестящие шарики заставили нюхлера издать сдавленный восторженный писк. Настал тот момент, к которому многие нюхлеры идут годами. Он нашел самое совершенное, самое невероятное сокровище в мире, и он должен был им обладать. Или хотя бы одним блестящим шариком.

Быстро, почти безумно перебирая лапами, он пробежал по комнате, стараясь не слишком громко цокать коготками по полу. На секунду он замер у подножия дерева, потом запрыгнул на подставку и принялся карабкаться вверх по стволу, изредка оглядываясь по сторонам. На ветвях болталось столько шариков, что нюхлер не мог выбрать, какой из них достоин занять место в его коллекции. Золотистые, серебристые, разноцветные с блестками… Нюхлер хотел забрать их все в свою норку и бесконечно любоваться переливами искр на их гладких боках. Наконец, он сделал выбор.

Нюхлер перебрался на ветвь и почувствовал, что зацепился за что-то лапой. Он принялся крутиться в попытках отряхнуться, но запутывался только сильнее. В конце концов он совсем устал и испустил вздох. Однако осмотревшись, нюхлер чуть не упал от восторга с ветки. Он обмотался блестящей ленточкой, одной из тех, которые украшали ель. Теперь он был просто-таки блистательным нюхлером, и с этой мыслью он принялся пробираться дальше по ветке.

Серебристый шарик, который качался на самом кончике ветки, словно звал его, манил своим блеском. Нюхлер с довольным фырканьем прополз по ветке, вцепился в шарик и повис вместе с ним на ветке. И тут же издал разочарованный писк: на соседней ветви болтался великолепный красный шар с золотым пояском. Но и серебристый отпускать не хотелось, ведь он был по-своему хорош. Рассудив, что два красивых блестящих шара лучше, чем один, нюхлер потянулся ко второму шарику. Он же почти коснулся его, когда в коридоре раздался голос Тины.

— Ньют! Почему ты не закрыл комнату?

Нюхлер покрепче вцепился лапами в шарик и прижался к нему всем телом. Может, Тина не заметит его, замотанного в красивую ленточку, и удастся утащить в нору эти шарики?

— Ай, — донесся до его ушек голос Ньюта. — Забыл. Извини.

Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показались Ньют с Тиной. С минуту они рассматривали комнату, а потом расхохотались так, что нюхлер чуть не разжал лапки от неожиданности.

— Я даже не хочу его ругать, — рассмеялась Тина, разжимая пальцы нюхлера по одному. Она сняла его с шарика, усадила на руку и принялась рассматривать со всех сторон.

— Может, нам стоило нарядить на Рождество нюхлера? — спросил сквозь смех Ньют. Нюхлер тоскливо посмотрел на елку и вздохнул. Ньют потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Тину, и та потеряла бдительность. Улучив момент, нюхлер снял с уха Тины золотой шарик, не такой большой, но почти такой же красивый, как на елке.


End file.
